wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
VY Canis Majoris
VY Canis Majoris (likes to be called Majoris) is a NightWing and part of the Universe family. The Universe family as names representing things in the universe/space. Appearance Majoris is a black-purple NightWing with star-like wings (like all normal NightWings.) His stars go outwords. He has a slightly longer tail than a normal NightWing and slightly longer wings. He has purple eyes and his snout is a purple mixed with black, giving him a different appearance than his family. He is special because he has a red, gold, orange, and yellow outline. Two scales (either going sideways or up and down) on the rim of his body, even his underbelly or spots where there are no scales. Personality He is kind and friendly and is willing to give to those in need. He is very competitive and daring. He had done some of the most daring moves such 'Scorching Rock Dive,' a move where you dive down as fast as you can towards boulders and rocks (all sizes,) at the last second; you swoop up and breath fire on the ground below you. Another daring move he had acomplished was 'Rock Pile Knock,' a move where you crash in (on purpose) to twelve, dragon heavy, pound rocks (all sizes,) it can revolve to head injures or even death. Luckily; Majoris came out with a few bruises, alive. History Majoris started out at the Night Kingdom, when he was 8; he moved to the Rainforest Kingdom and made an allience with RainWings (mostly Queen Glory) and he got the NightWings to finally respect him (mostly Deathbringer.) Every night; he stays up late and star-gazes. He often waits for everyone to fall asleep and takes midnight flies. He returns at dawn (but before the dragons wake up.) When he lands; his two brothers and sisters are waiting, but not angry, instead; happy to play with him. After a year in the Rainforest Kingdom; he got an allience with the 5 other tribes of Pyrrhia (including the dragons in Wings of Fire: Darkness of Night after they returned.) He was the first dragon to join Stealth Winglet after they reached Pyrrhia. ---- A fanfic of him will come soon! I Promise! My name is VY Canis Majoris, but call me Majoris. I'm the youngest of my family. But I never gave up, no matter what. This is the rough and tumble trip with my sisters and brothers. It starts at the volcano ten years, yes; this is where my story begins. Prologue Mother always tells me how lava hit my egg as I hatched. Maybe that's why I'm the way I am. My egg was at the top of the volcano as it started erupting. "Night!" Mother yelled. Mother said my name was orignally Night; not the most creative name for a NightWing, eh? But back to my story. Mother leaped on the top of the volcano and barly grabbed the rim. She was too scared to use her wings. She said they were trembling in too much fear to even spread out. Lava spurted into the air like a dragon taking off. "Cosmo!" yelled father. "Cosmo! Dearling! I'm coming!" but it was too late. Lava shot in the air... the air right above my egg. "NO!" yelled both my parents at the same time. The weird thing was; I didn't die from the lava. No; I absorbed the lava. Mother and Father Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters